


Salted Coffee, No Caramel

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acting AU, Bratty Stiles, Derek Hale is an Actor, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is a Stunt double, sterek, stunt double au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was the stunt double that Derek made the mistake of mistaking Stiles for a temp. Stiles' anger gets the best of him, and well, Derek thinks this bratty, hot tempered stunt double is also very, very cute.---A little au inspired by a tumblr post!





	Salted Coffee, No Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr Post that Inspired This: http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/174553922968/stunt-double-stiles-stilinski-has-world-on-more

Stiles had been so excited, absolutely thrilled with his whole entire heart to join this project as a stunt double. It was a cool idea, a gay guy who’s this whole badass and his equally badass male love interest who met in the depths of spy stuff. And the love interest? (the one Stiles didn’t get to kiss, sadly) Derek motherfucking Hale. He knew, that at some point, they would interact. At least a little, at least be introduced to each other. This was not how he expected to meet him though. He was so positive his heart was about to burst from the seams of his chest when his celebrity crush had walked up to him.

Now he was infuriated, at the coffee station, filling up Derek’s mug because that prick had been all  _ get me coffee, thanks  _ (Except… much nicer than Stiles wants to admit) as if Stiles was an intern. He was not an intern. He wasn’t anywhere close to being a temp. He was a stunt double, he was dressed in the same clothes as the actor he was stunting for. 

Stiles nose scrunches up as his lips purse, purposefully grabbing the salt from the breakfast table and dumping easily two teaspoons of salt in his coffee. He considers spitting in it too, but that would be too close to gracing Derek with making out with him. Which is his dream, but that is dream no more! He hated the guy now. Hated him. He was not a stunt double- he means temp. He was a stunt double and- wow this asshole has him flustered. 

He stomps his way back over and puts on his most calm face regardless of his flushing anger and hands him a cup. “Here you are, Mr. Hale.”

“Thank you,” He says, taking a sip before his face scrunches up unpleasantly. “What did you do to my coffee? I know you might be a newer temp but you really should know how to at least make a cup of coffee. It’s part of your  _ job. _ ”

“Actually it’s not part of my job.”

“Stilinski to set!”

Stiles smiles awfully charming, before finding his way to where the actor he was stunting for was, him and the directors going through the motions. A large part of him hopes like hell that Derek was watching, and maybe even admiring. The more spiteful part of him hopes that Derek is sulking somewhere in the distance. Angry that he had salted his coffee. He glances back, and Derek isn’t admiring necessarily, but watching with a surprised confusion as Stiles flings his body into a somersault and whips out a gun. 

It takes them 2 hours to get the perfect shot, with the directors trying new things, different angles. Different places for Stiles to jump off of. They make it to the action, just to the part where Derek is supposed to come in and ‘save’ him by catching him as he falls off a platform. 

To paint the picture a little clearer, they were in a concrete filled area between 4 buildings, and there were quite the few lifts and dips and what not in the parking lot space they were filming in. Stiles was meant to somersault in, while whipping out a gun and then he films himself shooting, but later they’ll edit in the actor, who’s going to do the simple stuff for them to edit in. Then Stiles is going to take one guy out, try to make an escape by climbing up a space between one building parking lot and the next. In the actual parking lot, there’s no banister, just a lift in concrete, but they had put one in and Stiles is supposed to grab it and hurl himself over only to be thrown back down by an enemy looking to take out the character. Except, before he can get killed by a gunshot, Derek swoops in, shoots the guy and catches Stiles from the 5 foot, maybe 7 foot, drop. It was all very dramatic and meant to happen very fast. 

So Stiles falls and Derek catches him before they call cut. Stiles thinks he could sink in Derek’s arms forever, but that is totally unprofessional and he was still angry at Derek if his raging heart could just stop trying to tell him that he’s totally in love with dude already. 

“You okay?” Derek asks, after a moment of Stiles not moving. 

“Yeah, I’ve just decided that it’s quite comfortable here.”

“What?”

Derek had a reputation, he was a big fancy star who everybody loved and respected, no matter how grumpy or quiet or whatever it was people reported him to be. They said he had a big heart but was hardly big on affection outside of fan interactions, who he felt he owed respect to and care to, for bringing him so far in life. Stiles was a fan after all, but he wasn’t meaning to force affection. He just hadn’t moved from Derek’s hold and well, now he wanted to be bratty about it. Bratty was what Stiles did best after all. 

“I’m comfortable,” Stiles says. “You’re not the only star here, Mr. Hale.”

“Listen, if this is all about the coffee thing, I really didn’t know you were stunt double. You just- you don’t-” Stiles raises a brow, head tilting up to look at Derek. He really didn’t plan on moving. “I just… I’m very sorry if what I did offended you, now can you please move. I asked politely. I don’t do that twice.”

“I could snap your neck in half with my thighs, you definitely don’t scare me, whether you ask politely or not.”

Though Stiles gets up with a surprising amount of grace that he normally does not have, dusts himself off, and smiles at the actor he was stunting for. If he had any more talent than his body, he would delightfully offer to take the place of the actor who got to kiss Derek Hale. Though, he doesn’t say anything, and well, if he looks back, he might catch the interest in Derek’s eyes, the curiosity they held for the younger man. Stiles rolls his shoulders back, just showing off his back muscles slightly as he and the actor chatted. 

\---

Derek is surprised by how charmed he is by the clumsy, bratty stunt double of the love interest. How many times he finds himself wishing he could kiss _Stiles_ (believe it or not, that's his name) instead of that guy, because yeah that guy was pretty looking and all, but once Stiles took off the dark brown, long haired wig, to reveal his own soft brown hair and dazzling whiskey eyes. Once he was changed back into his normal clothes after a long, long days work, he was easily the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen. His hair spiked everywhere, his eyes were like shards of whiskey and honey in the lighting between trailers. 

He can’t stop his own body from approaching him, Stiles looking up, and he looks even softer, so much younger without his costume on and his scruff shaved off. 

“So… We have the week off,” Derek offers, and Stiles looks up and is peering at him from his phone, eyes hooded. “I am sorry about before, and if you could… not kill me, that’d be much appreciated.”

“I’ll have to consider it. I’m not very good at forgiving people who see too much of themselves.”

“I wasn’t paying attention. You’re not… physically defining.”

“Neither was Captain America, but he has obviously gotten along pretty fine. I mean, yeah, now he’s jacked as all hell but that’s besides the point. Or Robert Downey Jr? He’s not jacked. He’s doing fine.”

“He has a suit.”

“Yeah okay, and I have a little makeup and CGI. I don’t need to be… Chris Pratt or whatever.”

“Chris Evans.”

“What do you have against Chris Pratt?”

“Nothing but you were talking about Captain America…”

“So? Anyways, I do what I have to do. Your judgement is invalid.”

“Would it be wrong to invite you over for lunch and coffee tomorrow? To apologize.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at him, and Derek doesn’t know how thrilled he is about this whole thing. How excited and nervous. “No, I wouldn’t mind that at all, actually.”

“Good…”

“Good,” Stiles agrees. He takes a pen from his backpack before writing his number on Derek’s hand. “Text me your address. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah… see you tomorrow,” Derek says dazed, watching as Stiles melts into a laugh and walks away. He himself laughs when he notices Stiles fistbump to himself. God, it was going to be so easy to fall in love with  _ Stiles _ . (whatever that meant.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, I love and appreciate every one of you, especially those who always read my work. Much love always!  
> Please don't forget to leave a comment, they always make my day!  
> My tumblr: waldenbeckboys  
> fan instagram: waldenbeckboys


End file.
